Packaging for round food items is currently available in a number of shapes and dimensions. One example of such packaging is the familiar rectangular donut box, wherein donuts or other similar round food items are packed onto a rectangular plane and covered by a rectangular flap. Current solutions for packaging round food items can be unwieldy, having a shape or dimensions that make it difficult for a person to quickly move the container without disturbing the food items inside. Such packaging can reduce the number of packages that a person may confidently transport at one time, thereby reducing the number of food items that can be transported. In addition, the rectangular cross-section of many current solutions can be space-inefficient for packing round food items, increasing materials costs and further reducing the number of food items that may be carried at a time.
Other current solutions for carrying round food items may have other drawbacks. Smaller round food items, such as “donut holes” (i.e. donut balls), may be packaged in cylindrical or tapered containers having heights nearly as great as, or greater than, their lengths or widths. In addition to being difficult to carry because of their height and lack of handle, these packages make it difficult for consumers to view all of the food items when the package is opened. Few of these types of packages are constructed with a “serving configuration” in mind; in other words, little thought is given to how the shape and dimensions of the packaging may be optimized not only for carrying the food items but for displaying and serving them as well. Current packaging solutions are not well-suited to the round shape of the food items they are meant to carry.
Current packaging solutions may also suffer from excessive materials costs due to the need for several separate items to create a closed container.